Extra Large Sandwich
by Bunny Fair
Summary: Rappa plus Taishiro plus small girlfriend equals very sexy times


Alice moaned softly as she settled fully on Taishiro, her hands braced on his soft stomach. He rubbed her hips, smiling at her as he sat against the pillows. She rocked her hips slightly, moaning softly.

Rappa nipped her shoulder, teasing her nipples. "Stop it, kitten. Gotta wait for us."

Taishiro smiled, holding her hips in place. "Please, princess. Remember, if it's too much just say so."

She smiled at him and nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm good. Rappaaa, hurry up."

Rappa grinned and stroked his cock, rubbing the lube on himself better. "Uh huh, hold still."

She nodded, leaning more into Taishiro as Rappa teased her asshole with his fingers. She'd been practicing with toys for a while, determined to be sandwiched between them. Rappa was more than excited to help her stretch herself while Taishiro was a bit nervous about it. She was still very small compared to them.

Rappa slowly pushed the head in, groaning loudly. "Oh, this is gonna be tight, babe."

Alice nodded slightly, her cheeks flushing. Taishiro held her waist, gently rubbing her hips with his thumbs as Rappa slowly slid in. Taishiro could faintly feel Rappa's cock, a very new sensation and very pleasurable.

Rappa let out a low moan when he finally stopped and wrapped his arms around her, kissing along her neck and shoulder. "Fuck your ass feels good. All hot and tight."

She peeked up at him, smiling slightly. "Then do you mind moving?"

He grinned and Taishiro softly said, "Just take it slow, no need to rush."

Rappa nodded, slowly moving his hips. He groaned, resting his forehead on her shoulder. She moaned softly and slowly moved in time with him, feeling Taishiro slide in and out of her dripping pussy.

Taishiro moaned softly, resting his head back against the headboard. "You both feel so good."

Rappa squeezed her hips as he continued to move. "Fuck this ain't gonna be long."

Alice shook her head slightly, staring down as Taishiro's cock moved in and out. Rappa peered down and smirked, reaching around to gently rub the bulge that Taishiro's cock formed. Alice flushed, reaching back to grab Rappa's thigh as she leaned back into him.

Rappa grinned widely, thrusting rougher into her and pulling a loud moan from her. "Fuck me, this is fucking hot!"

Taishiro flushed, helping Alice move as she rode his cock. "Yeah, it is pretty damn hot. You're doing so well, princess."

Alice moaned, resting her head back on Rappa's chest as she loosely gripped his muscular thighs. She was practically boneless as they moved her, letting them move her like a toy. She was their toy by this point, merely enjoying the pleasure and heat from being used by them.

A few more rough thrusts from Rappa and he was cumming inside her, pressing his hips flush to hers. He groaned against her shoulder, worrying the skin with his teeth to leave a large mark. She mewled softly, feeling his hot cum spread inside her.

He held her still, groaning softly as he emptied himself in her. "Kitten, you did so ogod. Now, why don't we get Shiro off and clean you up all good and proper?"

She mewled softly and nodded slightly. Rappa grinned, reaching down to fondle Taishiro's heavy balls. Taishiro moaned, shifting slightly as Rappa guided her to move slowly.

Rappa grinned widely, nuzzling her neck as he eyed Taishiro. "C'mon, I know this is more than enough for you."

Taishiro was flushed as Alice was gently bounced on his cock, feeling Rappa's cock still inside her as she was moved. And Rappa's hot hand massaging his balls; the hand was more than large enough to fondle both. Taishiro moaned when Alice suddenly clenched around him, her moans filling his ears and sending him over the edge.

He thrusted up a few times as he came, moaning loudly. Alice moaned softly as she was filled up again, pressing her claws into Rappa's thighs. Rappa grinned against her neck, gently rubbing his hand along her stomach.

Taishiro settled back and smiled widely. "That was so hot."

Alice nodded slightly, smiling at Taishiro. "We gotta do it again. But I'm all messy and full."

Rappa snickered as her tone turned whiney. "How do you feel about sloppy seconds?"

Taishiro's grin widened and gently grabbed her hips. "Love 'em. Come here, princess. Let daddy take care of you."

She nodded slightly and softly moaned as she guided off their cocks. Rappa shifted beside Taishiro, holding her waist as they guided her to straddle the fan man's face. Taishiro licked along her sensitive clit, drawing a low moan from her.

Rappa grinned, keeping one arm around her waist as he pressed on her lower stomach. Taishiro slurped up the cum that dribbled out, his low moans vibrating against her. She gasped and moaned, gripping Rappa's arm around her tightly.

Taishiro slid his tongue inside her core, wiggling it out. Alice moaned loudly, digging her claws in Rappa's arm as she came again. Rappa snickered, easily holding her up as Taishiro thoroughly cleaned her out.

Taishiro gently nudged her away when he finished, sitting up. Rappa tucked her close, wrapping his arms around her. She slumped against him, resting her forehead on his chest.

Taishiro sat up and smiled widely. "Ah, that was delicious. Thank you for the meal~."

Alice purred softly, cracking an eye open to glance at him. She licked her lips and softly mumbled, "Can we take a bath? And then sleep?"

Taishiro nodded and gently kissed her forehead, smiling softly at her. "You did so good, princess."

Rappa grinned widely. "You practically turned into a little toy at the end there, all useless in my arms. Can't say I've seen anything hotter than that."

Alice flushed, tucking her head down as her ears flattened. She softly whined, curling her fingers together. Taishiro laughed as he stood up, walking to the bathroom to start the bathwater.

Rappa laughed at her, squeezing her close. "Love ya kitten. Did good."

She smiled shyly, peeking up at him as she softly mumbled, "Thanks, Rappa."

He grinned and walked to the bathroom. "Come on, let's get cleaned up. I know I'm carrying a tired cat."

She nodded slightly, relaxing into him. Taishiro smiled softly, kissing her temple when Rappa stepped closer. Rappa snickered softly, holding her close. They were so doing this again; when she felt up to it again, of course.


End file.
